Theologies
The insane adventure of Red had many turns where he found himself in possession of an item, or in a point of interest which gave rise to many Cults and Religions that range from a boat ticket to ancient fossils. The two main religious cults of TPP are the Helixites and the Disciples of the Dome, the two fossils that were found in Mount Moon, the Helix fossil was taken by Red and is thus seen as the Deity of Good whereas the Dome is seen as the Deity of Evil. Other items have also had small cults of people drawn to them. Theologies of TPP *Helixites **Worshippers of the Helix, deity of anarchy, good and rival to the Dome. **Bird Jesus is the prophet of the Helix, The Keeper also fights for the Helix. *Disciples of the Dome **Worship the Dome, seen by many to be the symbol of evil and Domeocracy, though believers in the Dome see Domeocracy as the way forward. **Allegedly responsible for the release of Abby K and Jay Leno through the False Prophet Flareon. *The "Amber Crusade" **Worship the last fossil, the Amber, they believe in balance between anarchy and Domeocracy seeing the use and flaws of both. **No prophet and little known. Some believe in The Seed of Hope, xCabbage, being the prophet. *Minor Theologies: **The S.S. Ticket, worshipped by few because of it's position at the top of the item list, making it often chosen. **The Nugget, the believers in the Nugget mostly died out when the Nugget itself was tossed, though it's glistening presence still exists in the word so the faith may return. **The Moon Stone, like the nugget it is seen as a dead theologie, and it doesn't show much promise of return. Characters faiths *Bird Jesus is the devout prophet of Helixism and is rival to the False Prophet. *Flareon is the Prophet of Domeocracy, seen as evil by many and rival to Bird Jesus. *AIIIIIIRRR, The Fresh Prince, is seen as neutral as it has "a Dome on it's back and a Helix on it's head." This may also link to the Amber Crusade. *The Keeper is believed to be a Helixite as he locked away the False Prophet, however some believe he is the False Prophet and he manipulated Flareon. *The Seed of Hope is sometimes seen as an Amberite but is for the most part faithless. *Abby K was seen to try and use the Moon Stone before her demise, she is believed to be a worshipper of it as she was around before knowledge of the Helix and the Dome. *Red may be a Helixite as he moves in a way the Helix's anarchical beliefs approve of and he often brings out the Helix, however one alternative is that through his insanity he worships Bulbasaur, believing it's cry to be the voice of reason. *Digrat is seen as a possible worshipper of the Dome due to his hindering ways, however his random digging could also be see as anarchical.